


Kinktober 2019 Day 5 - (light) Sadism/Masochism

by smutbunni10



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: F/M, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Married Sex, One Shot, Rough Sex, Short, Smut, Wedding Night, Woman on Top, devoted husband, husband and wife, mention of Yanli, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutbunni10/pseuds/smutbunni10
Summary: Jiang Fengmian and Yu Ziyuan have been meant to marry ever since they were young, and now their wedding night has finally come! Fengmian definitely enjoys how harsh and rough his new wife is.





	Kinktober 2019 Day 5 - (light) Sadism/Masochism

**Author's Note:**

> YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ HOW JIANG YANLI WAS MADE!!!  
Haha well, kind of, I guess.  
This was a bit difficult write, since I had a hard time imagening how Ziyuan and Fengmian would live out their "sadism/masochism" kinks, with Ziyuan being so unwilling and Fengmian so into her...
> 
> Another part of my MDZS Kinktober series, yay!!! 5 days done, 26 more to go!! Be prepared for more weird smut scenes!!

The wedding was only a couple of hours ago when the sun was already setting and the cool breeze was flowing across the water of Lotus Pier. After everyone had told the newly weds their good wishes and luck for the future, they finally decided to prepare for the night. Yu Ziyuan was not excited to complete their wedding bond when she closed the doors and turned around, looking at her husband.

"I don't see why our parents had to do this to us. And now we even..have to sleep with each other so they will have grandchildren to care about! Tch!" Ziyuan protested and crossed her arms, turning her head away. Fengmian sighed softly and stood up from their bed.

"My beauty...don't be so angry at them! They choose us as parterns, because they think we fit together. I am sure that we will find our love soon. And for tonight, I will give my best to make you feel loved." Fengmian said, his voice gentle as he walked closer to the young woman and reach down to her waist. Immediately Ziyuan snapped around and grabbed Fengmian's wrists, though she didn't move them away.

"I don't believe in love like that. And this night won't change anything." she answered and glared at her husband with dangerous eyes. Her grip on his wrists tightened and suddenly she pushed him back, moving towards the bed. Fengmian was struck for a moment as he fell backwards onto the soft feathery mattress. Ziyuan stood in front of him, quickly undressing her red wedding robes.

"We better get done with this now. We don't have all night" she grumbled and quickly sat down on Fengmian's lap, only wearing the white undergarments now. He swallowed as she got so close to him and stared at her eyes. Soon he was pushed down completely onto the bed, Ziyuan hovering above him.

"Don't be so fast. I want to enjoy this" Fengmian said quickly as he was pressed down, smiling slightly as he saw his wife's firery eyes.

"You want to take it slow and enjoy this? Really? Believe me, you are not going to enjoy this. We are playing with my rules now." Ziyuan answered, a little smirk appearing on her lips as she suddenly grabbed her husband by the throat. Fengmian gasped slightly at the uncomfortable feeling but didn't struggle against her. With the other hand she reached down and and quickly untied his belt, pushing his robes apart. Teasingly she licked her lips and smirked slightly, and with one quick move she grabbed Fengmian between his legs and squeezed him tightly. He arched his back immediately and his breath hitched.

"Don't you...want to undress me? I don't think...it will work like this...with so many layers." Fengmian spoke suddenly, his voice cracking from word to word as he felt the tight hand around his neck. With sincere eyes he looked up at his wife. Ziyuan snorted and shook her head, taking the hand off his throat.

"I thought you wanted to take it slow, hm?" she asked teasingly and quickly reach down, open all of Fengmian's robes until he was practically naked, laying obediently on the bed. He hissed softly when Ziyuan's long nails scratched across his chest and abdomen.

"I have to admit...you don't look that bad actually. But don't think I am going to fall for you! This is just physical, not love." she warned her man with a harsh voice and quickly began to undress as well. Fengmian looked up at her with a smile, reaching his hands out to touch her now naked body. He was stopped immediately by his wife.

"Don't touch me." she hissed and and threw his arms back onto the bed before she let go of them again, sitting up on Fengmian's lap.

"You're only allowed to watch, otherwise you will regret your action." Ziyuan said and smirked slightly as she looked down to the growing erection in front of her. Slowly she ran one of her long nails up and down the shaft, seeing it twitch lively at her assault. She smirked and licked her lips, suddenly grabbing the cock tightly in her hand. Fengmian gasped and moaned out softly, his eyes widening a bit.

"Ziyuan...what are you going to do now?" he asked with a shaky voice, his hands clenching into the bedsheets as she scratched her nails down his inner thighs.

"I'm going to tease you bit, until you are ready to fill me up." she answered with a blank face as if it was normal to say something so shameless. Fengmian smiled and nodded slowly, licking his lips as he looked up and down the naked body of his wife. She was indeed as beautiful as everyone had warned him about, and it was almost putting him in trance. Suddenly Ziyuan slapped his face, getting him out of his little dreamy bubble within seconds.

"Stop staring at my breasts!" she hissed and looked at her husband with dark eyes. Fengmian groaned at the pain, his cheek already staring to color in a light red, though his erection twitched happily between Ziyuan's legs as if it enjoyed the pain. 

"I'm sorry, you are just so beautiful...I can't take my eyes off of you, my darling!" Fengmian spoke in a charming voice, smiling widely as his wife turned her face down, blushing slightly.

"Stop talking this nonsense now. It seems like you are ready." she mumbled and grabbed his erection again, pumping it a few times in her hand which made Fengmian moan softly, squirming slightly under her. Ziyuan gave him a deadly stare and immediately he stopped moving, trying his best to control himself. Slowly she moved further up Fengmian's body until she was fully on top of him. Sitting up straight and reaching behind herself to take her husband erection, she guided herself down, moaning softly at how he stretched her out completely. The man under her moaned as well, biting his lip as he watched closely how he sunk deep into the warm cavern of his woman. Suddenly Ziyuan snapped foreward again, grabbing his throat with on hand as she quickly began to move up an down.

"I didn't know...you would be this big inside me. But it's not enough." she moaned and grinned, rolling her hips on top of him. Fengmian closed his eyes for a moment and pushed his hips to meet the ones of his wife in the movement but was once again rewarded with a slap on his cheek. His eyes snapped open immediately.

"Who told you to move? Stay still! All you need to do is fill me up, so I get pregnant and we don't have to do this again!" she growled and squeezed his neck, making it very clear who was in control. Fengmian gasped for air and nodded quickly, though he closed his eyes again and drowned in the prickling feeling on his cheek and throat for a moment. Soon Ziyuan was moving again, riding her husband fast. Her hand still squeezed the poor neck of Yunmeng's leader, not letting him take any control of the situation as she looked down at him. Her breasts moved up an down with her own body, Fengmian's eyes fixed on them once more.

"You like what you see, hm? Well then, fulfill your duty now!" Ziyuan urged her man on, though he bit his lower lip and shook his head.

"I..can't come like this...I need to touch you!" he begged and looked up with a pleading expression which only made Ziyuan roll her eyes. She sighed and leaned down slowly.

"This will be the only time you can touch me. Don't forget that" she whispered dangerously and grabbed his hands, placing them on her breasts before she closed her eyes and leaned down, kissing his man deeply. Fengmian's eyes widened for a second at the suddenly change but willingly kissing back, passionately sticking his tongue in and out of her mouth until she finally copied his movements. Their hips slowly moved together while Fengmian was squeezing the round breasts in his hands, running his thumb over the red perky buds, making his woman moan softly. With a quick movement, Fengmian pulled up one of his legs, pressed himself off the bed and turned them around skillfully. Ziyuan gasped and glared darkly at him again, though complied when her husband began moving his hips rapidly, moaning desperately against her lips.

"Feng-...mian!" Ziyuan moaned loudly and dug her sharp nails into his back as she suddenly felt the wave of pleasure rolling through her body, her husband following her only a couple seconds after. His erection twitched deeply inside her, making her moan over and over again until they both laid exhausted on the bed, breathing heavily. Ziyuan was the first one to gain back her strength. Fengmian was still laying breathless on top of her, claiming her as his own now. She gulped, and the purple ring on her finger started crackling, small sparks of electricity coming from it.

"Fengmian, we finished. Get off me." she warned him once, though he sighed and shook his head.

"It's too comfortable like this. It feels so good to be close to you finally" the exhausted young clan leader whispered and cuddled more against his newly wed woman. With a suddenly loud crackling, Zidian appeared from the ring, Ziyuan holding it dangerously in her hand. Only a slap with the powerful whip later, Fengmian landed at the foot of the bed, breathing heavily in shock.

"I warned you. Now stay away from me or you will feel Zidian again!" she spoke as she reached for her night robes, putting them on quickly before getting under the blanket. Fengmian was still startled, his skin tingly from the hit. Slowly he got up and dressed up well, getting into the bed on the other side. For a while they stayed silent until he moved closer to Ziyuan.

"What do you think?" he asked softly. The woman frowned and turned her head slightly.

"What do you mean with that question?"

"I mean...what do you think it will be? A boy or a girl?" Fengmian asked again, his voice sounding soft and calm again. The woman next to him sighed.

"Do I look like I know? I just hope it will be a child at all. You'd be useless for me if you can't even make me a child.." she grumbled and turned away from her husband again. Fengmian stayed silent for another few minutes, just staring at the beautiful dark hair of his wife covering the pillow beneath her head.

"I hope it will be a girl. I am sure she will be as beautiful as you" he whispered and smiled to himself, closing his eyes happily.


End file.
